Little Black Dress
by You.Are.Me
Summary: It was Kyoya's first time seeing Kaoru in a dress and heels but he hoped it wouldn't be his last. future!AU where the Hitachiin twins are fashion designers, established kyokao


"Oh, Kyoya!"

Kaoru seemed genuinely surprised when he saw his boyfriend stroll into the Hitachiin's studio, blinking up at the older businessman from the pile of fabric he was kneeling in. The Shadow King lifted a well-manicured eyebrow at the surprised twin before innocently glancing at his watch.

"Am I early?"

He knew he wasn't, of course, but it just seemed polite to pretend. The younger twin twisted around to read the wall clock, a formality since he knew his boyfriend ran like clockwork and there was no way it wasn't-

"Nope, 8 o'clock- I guess we lost track of time…"

"Kaoru, where's that sash?"

Hikaru called from behind the mannequin he was pinning, either not noticing or not caring that Kyoya had arrived, and Kaoru shot the dark haired man an apologetic look before hopping up to cross over to his brother.

"It's alright, I'll wait, you can finish up."

Kyoya offered, knowing he had no choice either way and settling in a chair a safe distance away from the working twins. The dress on the mannequin was black and lacy, Hikaru leaning back to frown at the silhouette before helping his brother pin a velvet sash around the waist and leaning back to frown again.

"No, the sash is only making it worse."

Hikaru sighed stood, planting his hands on his hips as he frowned at the mannequin.

"The silhouette just doesn't look right no matter what we do."

Kaoru stood to join his brother in staring at the dress a long moment, both twins thinking hard how to improve their design.

"You know, I think it just looks dead on this mannequin. I think its draping fine and we just don't see it."

Kaoru commented thoughtfully. He shook his head at the doubtful look his brother gave him.

"No I'm serious! Here, howabout I throw it on so we can see it on a real body- I'm sure it will help."

Hikaru still looked a little doubtful but seeing his brother begin to pull off his sweater he complied, deciding it was probably for the best, and crossed the room to rummage through the closet for a pair of heels. Kyoya couldn't really believe what was happening before his eyes, watching with veiled surprise as his boyfriend shamelessly stripped down to his underwear before carefully wiggling into the black dress with the assistance of his brother, both careful not to pop out any of the pins.

"Why do we even _have_ a men's size pair of heels here?"

Kaoru laughed as he carefully slipped into the chic nude heels one at a time, using his brother's shoulder for balance, both laughing at the few inches of height he gained over Hikaru. As soon as he was settled in the outfit the younger twin seemed to snap into a totally different personality, straightening up and placing a hand on his hip, tucking one leg in front of the other with a slight bend of the knee to show off the curve. Kyoya watched his boyfriend with fascination: he knew he was a model, of course, he had seen plenty of the photographs he had taken for magazines and such, but he wasn't sure he had ever seen the twin in action like this before. Every movement of his body was dedicated to this dress and in turn, the dress displayed his body: it was form fitting, hugging the slight curves of his figure and accentuating his hips. As he slowly turned for his brother he revealed the large cut out which displayed the curve of his back, his own creamy skin almost glowing against the black lace. Kyoya was mesmerized by the vision of his boyfriend.

"What do you think?"

Kaoru asked, turning around again to peer innocently at his brother, holding a casual pose.

"Hmm…"

Hikaru pursed his lips, eyeing his younger twin.

"You're right, it does look better. I think maybe it could use a belt or something though…"

"I think it looks perfect."

Kyoya offered while adjusting his glasses, Kaoru jumping slightly at the voice before turning bright pink, having apparently forgotten his boyfriend in the room. He couldn't believe the older man was seeing him like this.

"Kyoya…"

"Oh great, apparently your boyfriend's a fashion designer now."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and shot a look at Kyoya before turning to head for the hallway.

"I'm going to see if we have any gold belts back in storage, be right back."

And just like that, Kyoya and Kaoru were alone. The younger twin gulped and peered down at his pinched feet, a little embarrassed in front of his boyfriend but trying to stay confident.

"Do you- like my outfit?"

He asked, not sure what else there was to say.

"I do."

Kaoru lifted his gaze at the affirmation, seeing the way Kyoya was eyeing him and suddenly feeling kind of cool. He felt shy but this was his territory, and he could tell the Shadow King was interested.

"Well, it's my own design you know."

He commented airily, slowly making his way over to the seated man, taking care to move his hips and let the fabric show him off.

"I wanted it to be something sexy, something that showed off curves and looked really good with heels."

Kyoya was watching his every move, eyes trailing slowly up his body as he came to a stop in front of the older man and giggled innocently,

"I bet in these I'm as tall as you are!"

"Hmm, I wonder."

He offered with amusement before standing- sure enough, the pair were eye to eye. Kaoru blushed at how suddenly close his boyfriend's face was to his own, previous vibrato wavering.

"Kaoru…"

Kyoya brought a hand to the curve of Kaoru's hip and another to the exposed curve of his back as if the dress had guided them there, pulling the twin into a deep kiss. Kaoru eagerly returned the kiss, thrilled by his boyfriend's enthusiasm. Kyoya's lips worked agonizingly slowly against his own as his hands explored the twin's body, building a buzzing tension beneath Kaoru's skin that made him pant into the kiss. The dark haired man sunk into his seat and pulled the younger twin to straddle his lap, trailing a hand up the bare thigh before again finding the exposed curve of his back and using it to hold their hips together, reveling in the moan he received.

"Kaoru are you _kidding me._"

Hikaru was fuming when he entered the room and found the pair, Kaoru jumping and ripping himself away from the older man's lips.

"That is a _pinned dress_and you're _making out_ in it?!"

The younger twin gulped, scrambling to his feet and straightening the dress, turning bright red as he panted out,

"I-its fine- I was being careful-!"

"Mhm."

Hikaru rolled his eyes as he wrapped the ornate gold belt he was holding around his twin's waist and clipped it into place. He stepped back to eye the silhouette, ignoring how flustered his model still was, and after a moment nodded once- seemingly satisfied.

"Alright, get out of here you useless homo."

He sighed, turning away to begin tidying up their work table. Kaoru looked relieved, turning back to his boyfriend with a cheeky smile, trying to play off their little interruption. Hikaru shot a look at the pair.

"But take off the dress first!"

~K~

Genderfluid/crossdress/nonbinary kaoru is my own personal brand of heroine. u_u


End file.
